Bao giờ gặp lại?
by Landon Donovan
Summary: 1 đoạn trích nhỏ của Lawrence xứ Ả Rập. Một câu chuyện tình cảm chưa có hồi kết ẩn sau một trận đánh lớn.
1. Chapter 1

**Một mẩu chuyện ngắn cho những ai hâm mộ Lawrence xứ Ả Rập, nhưng sẽ là câu chuyện sắp tới.**

 **Đón xem phiên bản tiếng Anh:** _ **Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey.**_

* * *

1917

Beersheba, Đế quốc Ottoman…

Quân đội Anh vượt chiến tuyến, lặng lẽ, ngồi im và không nói gì…

Trong cái đám đó, có 7 tay chiến binh… và một lão bá tước. Họ nhìn thành phố Beersheba với cái nhìn lạnh lẽo…

"Nào, Kid, anh sẵn sàng chưa vậy?"

"Liên quan nhỉ, thưa Ngài?"

Tướng kỵ binh người Úc, Chauvel, liền tập hợp một đội kị binh. Ông hét lớn: "Các người phải thắng trận này bằng bất kể giá nào!" Bọn kỵ binh người Úc, gọi là Lighthorsemen, hô to: "Đức Vua Vạn tuế!" rồi cầm kiếm.

Cả đám lên ngựa: "Nhanh lên Nichov! Mất thời giờ quá!"

#####

Tại đâu đó, Nanami đã bị thương. Để chống với nỗi đau thể xác, Nanami phải gồng mình thở trong những phút cuối. Bị bọn Thổ bắt đi bất ngờ do lộ thân phận, nàng tiên cá đang chết dần…

"Cứu với… ai đó cứu…"

Trong nỗ lực cuối, đột nhiên, một cậu bé, xuất hiện trong trang phục quân sự Đức, chạy đến…

"Nanami! Trời ơi… tớ… xin… xin… xin lỗi…"

"Kaito…" Nanami chỉ thốt lên từ đấy…

#####

" **GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIẾẾẾẾẾẾẾẾẾẾẾẾT!** " Tướng quân Harry Chauvel gầm lên. Cả đoàn kỵ binh ANZAC Lighthorsemen tràn lên như bão!

Bọn tướng quân, gồm cả Mon, Kid, Rinho, Wang, El, Nichov và Med tràn lên như điên. Họ đang chờ tín hiệu ở bên kia, khi quân Ả Rập, do tụi Lawrence và đám Tom, Jerry, Spike, chờ cơ hội.

"XÔNG LÊN ANH EM ƠI! ĐẬP CHẾT BỌN THỔ ĐI!"

Quân Thổ, núp dưới chiến hào, giương súng. Có cả súng máy và đại bác. Bọn Thổ thấy bọn kỵ binh Úc tràn lên cũng ngại…

"Quân Anh nó nhiều vô kể. Chuyện này…"

"Im lặng!" Tướng Falkenhayn nói: "Chúng ta sẽ không cho chúng vào Jerusalem!" Ngay lập tức, tụi Thổ liền chờ đợi…

Chờ đợi…

…

Và…

…

"BẮN!" Quân Thổ xả súng!

#####

Trong khi đấy, có tiếng nổ lớn tại đường ray của quân Thổ. Nó nằm gần khu vực mà Nanami bị giam giữ. Quân Thổ và quân Anh đánh nhau thế nào, cô không quan tâm.

Cô chỉ chờ Kaito. Kaito giờ đã ở đây, cô chỉ biết khóc. Cô sắp tan biến khỏi thế gian…

"Quân Thổ… chúng bắt em… giờ… em không biết… em còn sống được không…"

"Đừng chết mà, Nanami!" Kaito gầm lên, nước mắt lã chã: "Tha cho anh… anh xin lỗi… anh thực sự xin lỗi vì đã đến trễ…"

"Anh… anh đừng xót em…" Nanami nói yếu ớt vô cùng: "Thay vào đó, anh hãy… hãy… hãy quan tâm tới Hanon… cứu cô ấy…"

"Đừng… đừng mà…" khi đấy chợt nhiên nước mắt Kaito tuồn ra dữ hơn…

#####

Quân kỵ binh Lighthorsemen liên tiếp tiến công! Sức tấn công mãnh liệt của họ, đi kèm với thương vong, không những không làm quân đội Đế quốc Anh nhụt chí, mà họ còn tiến dữ hơn. Bá Tước van Dora, chỉ huy, kêu lớn:

"ANH EM! CHÚNG TA SẮP THẮNG RỒI!"

Cả toán kỵ binh tràn vào chiến luỹ quân Thổ. Bọn Thổ bị động, vội vã trốn chạy. Quân kỵ binh thừa thế xông lên! Tất cả quân lính Thổ lúc chạy lúc bắn, hỗn loạn không ra đâu vào đâu. Toàn bộ quân đội Thổ hỗn loạn.

"CÁI GÌ THẾ NÀY?"

Thống soái Fevzi Pasha gầm lên: " **CHÚNG MÀY, TỤI HÈN! ĐỨNG CẢ LẠI!** " Nhưng lính Thổ chạy ầm ĩ, vô kỷ luật. Thật sự, bọn tướng Anh có vô khối cơ hội. Tiếng bom nổ ở đoạn đường ray báo hiệu quân Ả Rập đã dẹp bọn cứu viện Thổ.

Và giờ đây…

" **CHÉM CHÚNG ĐI!** "

Tom, Jerry, Spike và Lawrence đã đè bẹp quân Thổ cứu viện, thực sự là vậy. Nhưng về khu vực chiến trường, Mon kêu lên:

"ANH EM ƠI! CÓ GÌ NÀY!?"

#####

Lúc đấy, Laika Nanami đã dần dần tan biến. Cô sẽ hoá thành bọt biển?

Có lẽ thế…

Kaito ôm vào, khóc mãi. Rồi cuối cùng, cái kết cũng đến. Cô đã ra đi. Nanami, công chúa biển cả, đã ra đi trong thanh thản, trong lúc Anh-Thổ giáp lá cà. Nanami đã tan đi, và những dòng nước từ cô, chảy qua theo cách lạ lùng.

Nó chảy thẳng ra Địa Trung Hải, như một dòng nước. Kaito đắng lòng, nhìn lại cái xác trơ, lặng lẽ ra ngoài…

…

…

…

Đúng lúc đó…

"TRÁNH XA RA ĐỒ SÚC VẬT HỒI GIÁO!"

Kid húc con ngựa thẳng vào Kaito, hét lớn: " **Thằng Thổ phỉ, tao phải giết mày mới được!** " Nhìn Kaito trong trang phục quân Đức, Kid rút kiếm ra. Kid vốn thiện chiến, không lạ lẫm gì với chém giết.

Nhưng…

…

…

…

"KENG!"

…

"Cái gì? HẢ?" Kid không ngờ kiếm mình bị chặn lại một cách bí ẩn khi chỉ cách đầu Kaito đúng vài cm. Lạ thật. Mà Kid có cảm giác lạ…

Rồi lại có một giọng nói lạ…

"Xin tha… xin tha cho chồng tôi! Tôi hứa khi kết thúc tôi sẽ xuất hiện!"

"Cái gì cơ?" Kid không hiểu. Cậu ta nghe giọng của người nào đó. Đoán ra giọng người chết rồi, nhưng… cô ấy muốn tái sinh?

…

…

"BÙM!" Bất ngờ, ở các ngôi nhà, tiếng pháo nổ lớn, làm trọng thương vài người. Có gài bẫy. Có kẻ đặt bẫy ở đây.

Matadora gào lên: "TRÁNH RA! CÓ BOM!" Bất ngờ, ở chỗ Kid, bom phát nổ. Kid ngã lăn ra đất, nhưng không bị thương tích gì. Kid cáu lên, cho rằng Kaito mang hoạ, định chém lần nữa, nhưng không ngờ thanh kiếm và Kid lại bị kéo ra thật xa. Tướng Edmund Allenby, chỉ huy quân viễn chinh Anh ở Ai Cập, thấy lạ:

"Cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?"

Bọn quân Anh và đám Lighthorsemen trong cơn hỗn loạn, đã không nhận ra được là Kid bị lôi đi. Đến nước này, Kid chỉ kêu lên:

"CÁI GÌ? BUÔNG TA RA!"

Kid vô tình bị kéo tới một căn nhà gỗ. Và cái đầu bằng đá của Kid đã đập gẫy cái cửa gỗ. Đúng lúc đó, phó chỉ huy tụi Thổ Dietmar giật mình.

"Ối!"

Dietmar Hamm, gốc Đức, theo Liman von Sanders phò tá cho tụi Thổ, là kẻ bày mưu đặt bom này. Khi đấy, hắn vội vã, định rút ra khỏi cái bao của mình một khẩu súng lục. Hắn thét bằng tiếng Anh: "Đi ra!". Bất ngờ, Rinho nổ súng!

"ĐOÀNG!"

Phát đạn không giết chết Dietmar, nhưng làm hắn hốt hoảng. Kid thấy vậy cũng lạ, song cậu không quan tâm, liền thẳng tay bắt hắn.

Chiến dịch Palestine kéo dài trong tháng Mười, đã khép lại vào ngày 31 với trận Beersheba. Một chiến thắng cho quân Anh, song Kid, người đã đánh hăng trong trận này, cứ thấy kỳ lạ trong lòng…


	2. Chapter 2

Đôi lúc, chuyện kì lạ vẫn xảy ra, nhưng với Kid, chuyện này thiệt quái đản.

Đúng lúc này, Mohammed xuất hiện. Mohammed, gọi tắt là Med, có cảm nhận thấy điều lạ chưa từng thấy. Cậu ta thấy có mùi... hồn người.

"Hả?"

Med lo quá, gọi vài binh sĩ ra, cùng lúc đó, họ tìm cách xâm nhập những khu vực còn lại của bọn Thổ bỏ lại, họ cùng nhau lén lút xâm nhập. Kaito, sau một hồi bị sốc, thấy...

...

...

...

"KHÔNG! XIN CÁC NGÀI..." Thì ra Med và đội lính Anh cùng nhau tìm cách đột nhập vào tầng trên một ngôi nhà Ả Rập. Hóa ra, khi Kaito kêu ầm lên về cái nhà ọp ẹp đó, thì đó lại là nơi...

"TRÁNH RA!" Lính Anh đạp thẳng cậu ta ra ngoài: "Xâm nhập vào trong, có lính Thổ ở lại không." Không một lời, họ tìm cách phá cửa.

Và...

...

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔNG!" Kaito kêu lên nhưng bọn họ đã phá cửa, xâm nhập vào trong. Đột nhiên...

"Hả?" Med sốc. Tất cả đơ lại khi nhìn thấy... Kaito nghĩ họ đã biết, liền vội vàng chạy lên xem thì...

...

...

Thi thể Laika đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại một vũng nước, đầy bọt biển và có cả... máu. Quân Anh hoàn hồn: "Có người vừa ở đây!" Med thấy rợn hơn nhiều...

...

...

...

"Tại sao lại có bọt biển?"

Họ phải vội vàng rời đi vì nghĩ có ma ám... Kaito cũng lạ, cô ấy còn nằm lại, sao lại tan ra. Cậu chỉ biết cay đắng...

#####

"Thomas Edward Lawrence!" Giọng của Joyce làm tất cả ăn mừng khi Beersheba được quân Anh chiếm. Công của Lawrence và Faisal, Auda giúp họ chiếm được chỗ đứng tình cảm. Giờ, quân Anh có thể triển khai các kế hoạch đánh Jerusalem, rồi điều quân vào Syria.

Nhưng Kid và Med cứ thất nghi ngờ Kaito, người được họ áp tải làm tù binh sau đó.

"Sao lại vậy?"

"Không hiểu thật sao?" Med, chàng trai Ai Cập gốc Mecca, tỏ ra lạnh lẽo khi trả lời. Nhưng họ cứ thấy lạnh lòng với câu chuyện của Kaito. Vì vậy, họ bèn hỏi Mon, người đang mang thức ăn cho các quân lính.

"Mon, cậu có cho rằng... có ma quỷ không?"

Chợt nhiên Mon đáp: "Có hay không, không quan trọng. Việc cần làm là ta cần tiếp tục hành trình cho tới khi thắng hoàn toàn tụi Thổ!" Bọn họ nhìn nhau, với ánh mắt nhiều hoài nghi về bí ẩn kiểu này...

Trong khi Kaito...

...

...

...

...

...

Và rồi...

Cứ về đêm, họ đột ngột nghe thấy giọng nói lạ. Nó giống như giọng hát. Mà đó là hát thật, không giả vờ. Quân Anh cứ ra tuần, lùng mãi không được, mà cái giọng hát đó cứ ám ảnh họ.

Quân đội Anh đề nghị Mon ra, nhưng Mon cũng chịu. Tất cả không thể giải thích được...

Còn Kaito?

Kaito chính ra là người đã nhìn thấy, nghe thấy giọng hát, nhưng không thể nào gần được người mà anh từng yêu, giờ đã...

Nhưng cô vẫn cứ ở đấy... cái điều đó làm Kaito cứ không ngủ được...

Cái cảm giác đó...

...

...

...

"Đừng lo anh..."

"Hả? Em đã..."

"Năm sau... em sẽ gặp anh tại Damascus."

"Thật sao..."

...

Giọng nói đó...

Sao nó mạnh mẽ lạ lùng, nó như một điềm báo. Còn với tất cả, khi quân Anh cùng các bộ hạ, tướng lĩnh không tìm ra được câu trả lời, tướng Allenby chỉ nói...

"Có lẽ, tất cả chúng ta, nên nằm ngủ và chờ hôm sau xem sao."

Họ đành chờ...

...

...

...

* * *

#####

Và cứ như vậy, cuộc chiến lại tiếp tục. Lawrence đã dẫn các chiến binh Ả Rập ra đi, còn lại, quân Anh, tất cả tá túc chuẩn bị vũ khí đánh Jerusalem, giải phóng thánh địa. Còn Kaito?

Kid liền nói Kaito:

"Ngươi! Ra đây!"

"Dạ?"

"Quân đội Hoàng gia có lẽ sẽ thuê ngươi cho cuộc chiến đấy. Giờ, thay trang phục đi và chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu!"

Rinho thấy khó hiểu, hỏi lại, nhưng Bá tước von Dora khuyên chớ trả lời. Kaito không biết vâng dạ thế nào, nhưng anh nhận lời...

Và anh đã tiếp tục hành trình cho tới khi vào Damascus...


	3. Chapter 3

Rồi nó cũng tới…

* * *

#####

1918

Damascus, Đế quốc Ottoman

Người Thổ đã để quân Anh vào thành phố. Lực lượng Ả Rập, do Faisal, Lawrence, Tayeh và Nasir cũng đã tràn vào đó.

Quân đội Anh đã chiếm toàn bộ thành phố với sự giúp đỡ tận tình của tướng Edward Bulfin và Philip Chetwode. Giờ, tất cả đều tìm cách tận hưởng chiến thắng. Thế nhưng…

"Này, Kaito!"

"Hả?" Kaito nghe thấy giọng nói lạ. Suốt cả chiến dịch, Kaito chỉ đóng vai trò là người đưa tin, rất thiệt thòi. Cậu cứ cau mày, vì ghen với Nozomi và Coco. Sau đó…

"Này, vào trong đi! Rồi sau đó cậu nghỉ trong phòng!"

Lawrence! Giọng của Lawrence! Cậu tưởng Lawrence cần gì đó ở mình liền vâng vâng dạ dạ. Rồi bất chợt...

"Hả?"

Một cái bóng cô gái xuất hiện ở đâu đó. Quân Anh đang làm việc bắt tất cả những lính Thổ còn ẩn náu, vì vậy cậu mới ra ngoài, lén lút xem...

"Cậu là ai?"

Rồi cậu từ từ lên qua căn phòng nơi mà cậu được hẹn là phải vào nghỉ trong đó. Và không ai ngờ...

Bất chợt, một cô gái, hát bên cánh cửa. Lính Anh đột nhiên nghe thấy, liền giương súng ngắm lên ngắm xuống: "CÁI QUÁI GÌ THẾ?" Tuy nhiên họ không hề thấy gì...

Kid, Mata, Nikov là những người có nghe có thấy...

"Ủa?"

"Cái trò gì thế?"

Trong khi cùng lúc đó, Rinho cũng thấy tin ở châu Âu: có vẻ như đã có thêm những người nữa đã ra đi. Lòng họ thắt lại...

Còn về Kaito...

Kaito, cậu vào phòng và bỗng nhìn thấy gì đó... Có lẽ cậu đang...

"Khoan, là..."

Vô tình, mọi chuyện đã thay đổi... về phía Lawrence, họ chưa biết gì về điều này...


End file.
